Lunar Blood
by Nanami-Uzumaki
Summary: Traduccion-Naruto es un hombre lobo que lucha junto a su manada en contra de los vampiros. Cuando una mujer extraña le salva la vida, sus lealtades se mantendran firmes? ¿O se trata de poner fin a este conflicto sin fin?
1. Chapter 1

hi! a todos, primero que nada este fic no me pertenece si no a **Darkshadow91 **yo solamente lo traduje, espero que les guste la historia n.n

* * *

Naruto apreto sus dientes para evitar dejar escapar un quejido. Podia ver su propia sangre fluir por la herida de su costado. El sabia que probablemente no podria lograrlo. Estaba muy lejos de su manada y ya habia perdido mucha sangre. Pero al menos habia derribado a uno de los mas poderosos guerreros de los chupasangre. La palida criatura yacia en pedazos, esparcido por todo el pequeño claro. Los vampiros eran dificiles de matar. Tenian que ser desmembrados parte por parte. Sus "corazones" tenian que ser arrancados de sus pechos para asegurarse de que no pudieran volver a la vida.

Naruto echo a andar cuando vio algo destellar en la esquina del bosque. Despacio se puso de pie, balanceandose ligeramente. Ya sea amigo o enemigo, no podia decir, pero no seria atrapado desprevenido. Gruño en advertencia, los pelos del lomo se elevaron. Hizo una mueca lo que hizo que su sangre fluyera mas rapido por su cuerpo.

La maleza crujio y aparecio un lobo que naruto nunca antes habia visto. Tenia el pelaje grueso, era de color violeta oscuro y el vientre plateado. Levanto la mirada hacia naruto y este sintio su sangre congelarse.

Los ojos del lovo eran lavanda palido. Y sin pupila.

" Como puede ser? Los ojos Hyuga en un lobo?"

Los Hyuga eran una distinguida familia de vampiros, la mas antigua en los alrededores. Y todos los Hyuga tenian los mismos ojos lavanda palido, sin pupila y largo cabello oscuro. Esos ojos no podian confundirse. Eran misteriosos y extraños.

Aspiro la esencia del lobo, tratando de atar cabos. Su mente trabajaba lentamente, el dolor hacia que sus pensamientos se dispersaran y nublaran. El detecto un indicio del olor de aquel frio chupasangre. Pero al mismo tiempo podia oler su escencia a lavanda tierrosa. Eso no era todo. El facilemente podia olfatear que el lobo era hembra. Naruto sabia que las hembras, de cualquier especie, eran tan peligrosas como los machos, si no mas. Pero algo en su cerebro le advertia que no la atacara. Estaba debil y sufria una gran perdida de sangre. El lobo frente a el, aunque era pequeño y mas delgado que el, estaba descansado y fresco. El también podia ver los musculos flacos bajo la piel lozana del lobo. Esta era una pelea que el no seria capaz de ganar.

Ella no se habia movido de donde estaba, sus ojos lavanda lo miraban de cerca. Despacio, ella se sento en el suelo. Lentamente avanzo hacia donde el estaba hasta que estubo a uno o dos pies de distancia. Naruto observo todo esto con ojos entornados, con la postura tensa.

Naruto se encontró de mala gana relajado mientras ella se volteaba, mostrando su vientre plateado. Sus piernas temblaron y se torcieron como su cuerpo entero relajandose con alivio. Mas rapido que cualquier cosa que el haya visto en su vida, la loba de pronto estaba a su lado, apoyandose en uno de sus hombros, permitiendole al lobo dorado apoyarse en ella. El nisiquiera tuvo tiempo de parpadear. Ella era definitivamente rapida. El pudo ver un pequeño brillo de preocupacion en sus ojos lila. Ella le dio un codazo a su hocico con el suyo y se quejo.

De pronto, se puso tensa al escuchar un chasquido delante. Se quejo de nuevo, un tono de voz urgente. Ella le dio otro codazo, un leve indicio de panico aparecio en su mirada. El inmediatamente entendio.

Le permitio guiarlo mas lejos en el bosque, estaba demasiado cansado como para preocuparse o sospechar del lobo con ojos de vampiro. Cuanto mas se alejaban, el se sentia mas relajado, aunque sus oidos seguian titilando alrededor, tratando de capturar cualquier sonido que pudiera. Naruto jadeaba por el esfuerzo que le tomaba manterse conciente hasta que finalmente pararon. El se sento en el suelo, sintiendose mareado. Estaba a la deriva de perder el conocimiento, luchando por mantenerse despierto. La loba se quitó de encima, dándole una mirada de preocupación.

De pronto. se tenso, un intimidante gruñido provenia de su garganta. El observo a travez de sus ojos medio cerrados como un vampiro, quien le parecia extrañamente familiar, dando un paso a la vista sin hacer ningun ruido. La palida criatura probablemente habia olfateado su sangre y lo habia seguido. Naruto podia oler su fuerte y frio aroma, pensando que habia algo extraño sobre eso. Usualmente los vampiros emitian un olor a piedra fria. Este vampiro olia a eso tambien, pero habia tambien el olor a madera de pino. Era sutil, pero definitivamente estaba ahi.

El gruñido de la loba murio en su garganta y el observo como su peluda cola se movia de lado a lado. Sintió una sensación de hundimiento en la boca del estomago mientras ella le dio un ladrido de bienvenida al vampiro de ojos lavanda. " otro Hyuga, genial", penso mientras el obervaba como el vampiro saba un paso mas cerca y le dio unas palmadas en la cabeza al lobo.

"Hinata, que estas haciendo?"

En ese momento, finalmente se dio cuenta de quien era el vampiro que estaba parado frente a el. Neji Hyuga, uno de los guerreros de elite de los vampiros y su asesino mas astuto. El lobo, quien naruto suponia que se llamaba hinata, gimoteo y se movio parandose frente al lobo herido. El chupasangre suspiro, mirandose algo molesto.

"Tu no seras capaz de salvarlo, Hinata. Ya perdio mucha sangre," su voz era profunda y naruto creyo haber detectado un indicio de simpatia en ella.

"No necesito tu simpatia," penso venenosamente. Su pelaje se erizo al verse tan cerca con un vampiro asesino. El queria desgarrar a esa asquerosa criatura.

La loba gruño de nuevo, suavemente pero con un poco de determinacion. El se pregunto cual era la relacion entre la loba y el vampiro. De algun modo esos dos eran familiares.

"Bien, puedes tratar, pero no te enojes si no puedes salvarlo," se dio la vuelta hacia el bosque una vez mas, " y apurate. Tratare de mantener a los otros alejados de tu aroma, pero no funcionara por mucho tiempo. No con el rastro de sangre que dejaste atras."

La loba violeta asintio, moviendo su cola con emocion otra vez. El vampiro sonrio antes de desaparecer en el bosque. 'hinata' caminaba hacia el. Vio con asombro como ella cambio de lobo a humano. Trago saliva con dificultad. Era definitivamente atractiva. Su piel era de un palido lechoso, contrastando con su cabello largo, era de un violeta oscuro. Oscuras pestañas hacian que sus ojos lilas resaltaran. Tenia una nariz pequeña y unos gruesos labios rosados.

'Ella me recuerda a una hada,' penso naruto de forma salvaje.

Ella usaba un muy ceñido, traje de cuero negro de cuerpo entero que mostraba odas sus perfectas curvas. Estaba impresionante. Se arrodillo delante de el, su largo cabello cepillaba su cara. Pero mientras pensaba esto, otra parte de su mente le gritaba que se alejara, que ella era un vampiro. Y, sin embargo la parte mas logica de su cerebro estaba desconcertada. Ella olia algo asi como un vampiro y tenia rasgos parecidos a los de los vampiros, pero Naruto no podía negar un pequeño hecho diminuto que refutara la teoría de que ella fuera un vampiro. Podia oir el latir de su corazon. Los vampiros no tenian pulso. Y aunque su ritmo cardíaco era extraño, sonando mas como un zumbido que un latido, no podia negar el hecho de que ella tuviera uno.

"necesito que regreses a tu fase anterior," su voz sonaba como campanitas o un pedazo de una bella melodía olvidada. Se encontro asi mismo obedeciendo al instante, pasando a su fase anterior a su cabello rubio, ojos azules, tan libre. Vio venir un sonrojo en sus mejillas y sonrió débilmente. 'Asi es, soy guapo,' penso con aire de suficiencia.

El pensamiento se desvanecio mientras una nueva ola de dolor se apodero de el. Se quejo de dolor, sujetando su costado. Su costado se sentia como si estuviera en llamas, palpitaba con cada latido de su propio corazón.

La mujer parpadeo tristemente. Se movio mas cerca de el, dandole instrucciones para acostarse en el suelo plano sobre su espalda

"No tengas miedo," susurró dulcemente al oído. Y Naruto descubrió que, sorprendentemente, no lo era.

Levantando su camisa, ella posiciono su cabeza en su costado. Observó paralizado como su pequeña lengua, de color rosa salio rapidamente y ella vacilante lamió la herida. El se estremecio mientras ella continuaba. Se detuvo y lo miro. El asintio con la cabeza y le indico que continuara.

Se sentía culpable al darse cuenta de que se habia estremecido no por miedo, sino por placer. Estaba disfrutando que ella lamiera sus heridas, algo que los lobos hacian solo con sus parejas. Tener a una completa extraña haciendo eso y que el disfrutara de ello, hacia que naruto se sintiera sucio.

Miro abajo una vez mas viendo a la mujer lamiendo su costado. Su boca se abrio con incredulidad. La herida habia empezado a cerrar. Cuando la herida no era más que una cicatriz rosa palido, ella levanto la cabeza, secándose los labios del exceso de sangre con la lengua.

Naruto inclino su cabeza en confusion mientras ella le daba una mirada indesifrable. El distraidamente noto, que sus caninos parecían más largos, mas afilados. Ella dio un pequeño suspiro, casi inaudible. Vio cómo se deslizó más cerca de él. Ella levantó uno de sus brazos al nivel de su ojo, no apartando la mirada de el. Se preguntó ociosamente si ella lo iba a golpear.

Luego ella se mordio su propio brazo

* * *

hi de nuevo xD como dije anteriormente esta historia no me pertence si no a **Darkshadow91**, hize mi mejor esfuerzo al traducirla y espero que les haya gustado n.n


	2. Chapter 2

hi! de nuevo!, aqui les traigo el segundo cap de **Lunar Blood**, como he dicho este fic no me pertenece si no a **Darkshadow91 **

bien espero que disfruten el fic n.n

* * *

Naruto miraba con los ojos muy abiertos como un hilo de sangre corría por su brazo, proveniente de dos pequeños orificios. Ella pronto la cubrio con su boca una vez mas, succionando en la herida. Aparto su boca nuevamente, levanto la mirada hacia el, sus ojos luminosos. El sintio su nariz rozar con la suya antes que sus labios entraran en contacto con los de el.

Naruto jadeo y hinata uso esto para tomar ventaja. Naruto sintio la lengua de ella deslizarse dentro de su boca, de pronto le siguio un calido liquido. El sabor metalico le confirmo que era sangre. La sangre que ella habia succionado de su propio brazo.

Se sintio a si mismo tragando el liquido carmesi. Al tragarlo, pudo sentir como su fuerza poco a poco volvia. Su mente vagamente llego a la conclusion de que ella acababa de realizar una extraña pero efectiva transfucion de sangre antes de que sus emociones volvieran. Los hombres lobo se dejaban llevar muy facilmente por sus emociones y naruto nunca habia visto a uno que aprendiera a controlarlas.

El extendio la mano, enredandola con el cabello de ella. Escucho como ella jadeaba sorprendida. El se empujo a su mismo sentandose, manteniendo el agarre firme en su bello cabello oscuro de modo que ella no escapara. Su lengua se lanzo para enredarse con la de hinata. El podia saborear su sangre mientras exploraba su boca, distraidamente se preguntaba si en su vida habia probado algo tan dulce. Sus labios de movian al unisonido, salvaje y acaloradamente.

Se separaron por falta de aire solo por un minuto antes de capturar sus labios una vez mas. Ella inclino su cabeza ligeramente, profundizando el ya acalorado beso, haciendolo mas apasionado. Se sentia calenturiento, todo su cuerpo palpitaba con deseo mientras ella presionaba su cuerpo contra el de el. Podia sentir cada curva de su cuerpo y fue golpeado por la necesidad de tocarla. Canturreo con placer mientras sus manos viajaban por su pecho explorando. El apreto su agarre, su otro brazo rodeo la cintura de ella. Sus labios encontraron su camino por su cuello, mordisqueando en la suabe piel de alli. La oyo gemir en voz baja, conduciendolo casi al borde.

Y de pronto, se habia quedado sin aire. Ella se paro a unos metros de el, su respiracion era elaborada, su cuerpo entero temblaba. Sabia que estaba jadeando tambien. El se quejo, herido y desconcertado.

" No quiero que hagas algo de lo cual luego te arrepentiras," susurro tristemente, un toque de nostalgia en su suave voz. Naruto sintio un disparo de emociones por el hecho de que ella queria continuar pero pronto la decepción se apoderó de el mientras que ella probablemente no se dio cuenta.

"No lo hare," gruño con voz ronca. Ella solto una pequeña y triste risa, negando con la cabeza.

"Ni siquiera me conocer," sus ojos brillaban de nuevo, con clara diversion en su tono.

" Me gustaria," insistio. Ella se miraba pensativa por un minuto, una expresion desgarrada en su rostro. Naruto queria nada mas que besar sus labios haciendo pucheros, aunque el sabia que ella tenia razon. El _no_ la conocia. Pero estaba seguro que le gustaria. Pudo ver la inteligencia en su mirada, la fiereza, determinacion, y la bondad. Ella estaba conectada de algun modo con los vampiros pero naruto podia sentir con certeza la coneccion con esta belleza de pelo oscuro.

"Esta bien,"se estremeció de placer con el sonido de su voz melodica, "Nos vemos aqui dentro de dos dias."

El cabeceo, tragando grueso.

Moviendose a una velocidad inimaginable, ella estaba a su lado de nuevo. Su aroma lo envolvio, casi enviandolo en un frenesi.

"Hasta entonces, naruto-kun," le susurro al oido. Tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar saltar encima de ella alli mismo. Sintio un poco de verguenza por su comportamiento. He had thought he was above such lustful thoughts. Había pensado que estaba por encima de tales pensamientos lujuriosos. Aparentemente, ese no era el caso. El observo como ella se movio hacia el borde del pequeño claro.

"Como sabes mi nombre?"

Ella sonrio ante el asombro en su voz.

"He estado observandote desde hace algun tiempo," su sonrisa era dulce y melancolica mientras lo observaba, su intensa mirada. con un estremecimiento, ella se convirtio en lobo. Naruto no podia hacer nada mas que ver como ella se convertida en el lobo violeta. Con una inclinacion de cabeza, ella desaparecio en el bosque, sin dejar rastro tras de si, su pelaje oscuro desaparecio en las sombras.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y quiero agradecer los reviews n.n

creo que eso es todo xD nos leemos en el siguiente cap sayoooo!

atte:

**Nanami Uzumaki**


	3. Chapter 3

hi! de nuevo!, aqui les traigo el tercer cap de **Lunar Blood**, como he dicho este fic no me pertenece si no a **Darkshadow91 **

* * *

Los ladridos sacaron a Naruto de su estupor. El suspiro con nostalgia antes de levantarse y darle la bienvenida a su manada. Podia oler sus olores familiares, mientras ellos llegaban al claro. Los primeros en aparecer fueron, una loba amarillo arenoso y un lobo blanco con el pelaje puntiagudo. Ellos rapidamente fueron seguidos por una loba color rosa brillante, una loba color café chocolate, y un lobo cafe oscuro.

El asintio con la cabeza a cada miembro de su manada, ofreciendoles una media sonrisa. La loba arenosa, Tsunade, olfateo alrededor un par de veces antes de asentir al resto de la manada. Uno por uno, regresaron a su forma humana.

"Naruto, estas bien? que sucedio?"

"Si, chico, vimos el rastro de sangro que dejaste atras y el fuerte olor de vampiros," Jiraiya lo observo, con preocupacion en sus ojos negros. Naruto desvio sus preguntas, sintiendose incomodo. ¿Que se suponia que dijera? ¿Que una hermosa aunque extraña mujer le salvo la vida y luego desaparecio, prometiendo reunirse con el en dos dias? Y que se habia besado con una completa extraña hace como 5 minutos? De alguna manera penso que eso no iria muy bien.

El lucho para llegar a una explicacion. No queria mentir, pero no creia que ellos pudieran manejar la verdad tampoco. Al menos no ahora.

"Bueno, cuando la batalla comenzo, persegui a uno de los guerreros de los chupasangre. El parecia dirigirse en direccion a nuestra villa, asi que lo localize. Me encontre con el y luchamos. Lo destroze totalmente, pero de algun modo logro herirme. Me dio una tajada con sus garras en el costado antes de que le sacara el corazon. Luego, y-yo uh me arrastre hasta a-a-aqui y este lobo solitario vino y me ayudo a curar mi herida. Ella puso este bálsamo de curación que cerró la herida y me dio de beber este liquido que me regreso mi fuerza. Eso es todo," Naruto respiro profundamente, esperando que ellos no preguntaran demasiado.

'Esa, realmente es la verdad,' Penso Naruto, 'Bueno, Hasta cierto punto.'

Tsunade entrecerró los ojos con recelo. Sakura se adelanto y le subio la camisa. Naruto grito en señal de protesta, pero la pelirosa no le presto atencion.

"Increible," susurro mientras observo la pequeña cicatriz, "Tsunade, mira esto."

Tsunade se movio hacia adelante, flexionandose para mirar bien su costado.

"Se trata de una ella, ¿eh?"

Tsunade miró bruscamente a su compañero de cabellos blancos, enviándole un gruñido de advertencia. Naruto asintió a la pregunta de Jiraiya, imaginandosela en su mente otra vez. El pelo largo, suave y oscuro, ojos color lila, piel pálida y cremosa ... ella era como una diosa del cielo.

"Juzgando por la expresion de Naruto, ella es atractiva," Shikamaru sonrio ampliamente, aunque se las arreglo para que su expresion pareciera aburrida. Naruto se sonrojo, haciendo reir a Jiraiya. Sakura resoplo.

"Como es ella?"

Naruto se enfrento al miembro de su manada de pelo recogido, pensando cuidadosamente su respuesta.

"Bueno, Ella tenia pelo grueso, brillanante, de color azul marino. Casi se miraba violeta. Su vientre era de color gris-plateado. Ella era mas pequeña y delgada que sakura pero estaba sana. Podias ver sus musculos debajo su piel," Naruto decidió que sería mejor dejar de lado la parte de los ojos Hyuga.

"No suena familiar," Dijo Tenten despues de un minuto. Naruto vio a shikamaru fruncir el ceño, observandolo extrañamente.

"Recuerdas que la pomada que ella uso?"

Naruto nego con la cabeza, luchando por evitar que el sonrojo subiera por la inocente pregunta que planteo tsunade. Ademas, Tsunade propablemente no le creeria si le dijera que la loba azul-marino habia usado su propia saliva.

"Bueno, Lo que sea que fuera, fue increible," suspiro sakura, alejandose.

"Estamos contentos que estes bien," Jiraiya juguetonamente revolvió el pelo de Naruto. Naruto sonrió ampliamente a su padre adoptivo.

"Vamonos," Tsunade ordeno a la manada. Todos asintieron, cambiando a su forma de lobo. Naruto dio a su piel de color amarillo dorado una sacudida antes de seguir a los demas. El se puso a caminar junto a Shikamaru, sus pensamientos en torno a la misteriosa Hinata.

El fue sacado de sus pensamientos por el lobo de color marron oscuro corriendo a su lado. Dio un grito sobresaltado cuando shikamaru le dio un codazo en el hombro. Los ojos oscuros de shikamaru parecian decir, 'Tu estabas mintiendo y quiero saber porque.'

Naruto se quejo en voz baja, 'Luego.'

Shikamaru dio un pequeño asentimiento, volviendo su atencion hacia el frente. Naruto dio un pequeño suspiro de lobo. El sabia que el no seria capaz de engañar al lobo genio residente de la manada. Ellos corrieron a traves del bosque, el olor a lobos se hacia mas fuerte cuanto mas cerca estaban a su villa. Tsunade disminuyo su paso, los demas imitaron su ejemplo.

Justo antes de llegar a las puertas de la aldea, Naruto juró oir un aullido, claro y melodico, llamandolo, recordandole.

'Dos dias,' pensó con un deje de nostalgia antes de girar y seguir a su manada en el pueblo

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y quiero agradecer todos los reviews, me hace en extremo feliz sus comentarios arigato!

nos leemos en el siguiente cap! sayoooo!

atte:

**Nanami Uzumaki**


	4. Chapter 4

hi! de nuevo!, aqui les traigo el cuarto capitulo de **Lunar Blood**, como he dicho este fic no me pertenece si no a **Darkshadow91 **

* * *

"Muy bien, escupelo," Shikamaru observaba a Naruto. El genio perezoso no perdio tiempo en arrastrar al pobre rubio a su dormitorio compartido, por una explicacion. Naruto suspiro, pasandose la mano por su rebelde cabello rubio. Shikamaru lo miro, frunciendo el ceño.

"Lo que le dije a Tsunade era solo una parte de la verdad," Empezo vacilante, "Un lobo solitario llego y me ayudo. Ella me salvo la vida."

Shikamaru elevo sus cejas, "pero?"

Naruto exhalo, exasperado.

"Pero no tengo ni idea de QUE era exactamente!"

"¿Que estas diciendo? Acabas de decir que un lobo llego y te ayudo," Shikamaru parecia confundido, como si lo que decia Naruto no tuviera ningun sentido.

"Estoy diciendo que su face era como la de un hombre lobo, pero ella tenia puñeteros ojos hyuga!"

La boca de Shikamaru se abrio en shock,"Pero... eso... eso es imposible."

Naruto resoplo, Shikamaru instantaneamente en su modo de pensar,"¿Estás seguro de que ella tenía los ojos Hyuga?"

Naruto resoplo nuevamente, pero asintio con la cabeza, "Estoy seguro."

"Necesito que describas cada detalle acerca de ella, Naruto," El genio Nara observo al rubio, su intensa mirada. Naruto asntio con la cabeza, un poco perplejo.

"Bueno, Primero la vi como un lobo. Pelaje oscuro azul marino, vientre plateado. Como te dije, ella tenia ojos Hyuga, lila palido, sin pupilas.

"Ella me ayuda a caminar hacia el pequeño claro..."

"Seguiste a un lobo extraño con ojos de vampiro a un lugar apartado en el bosque?"

"Estaba con mucho dolor, De acuerdo? Cielos, ahora vas a escuchar o hacer comentarios inteligentes?"

Shikamaru suspiro, "Problematico, de acuardo, lo siento, continua."

"Entonces una vez que llegamos al claro, Neji Hyuga aparecio..."

"NEJI HYUGA?"

Una mirada de Naruto envio a Shikamaru a un silencio reticente.

"Bueno, parecia como si ellos se conocian entre si. Incluso meneo la cola cuando llego y él le acarició la cabeza. Dijo que ella no seria capaz de salvarme, pero que iba a mantener a otros fuera de la pista por un tiempo ... "

"Asi que eso es lo que estaba haciendo alli... problematico", Shikamaru le indico a Naruto que continuara, dandole una sonrisa de disculpa por interrumpirlo de nuevo.

" Entonces, ella regreso a su forma humana," los ojos de Naruto estaban distantes, mirando algo que no estaba ahi. Shikamaru chasqueo sus dedos delante del rostro del rubio, sorprendiendolo.

"Que? oh, cierto... Uhm, ella tenia una palida piel cremosa, cabello largo de color azul marino, y un hermoso cuerpo de supermodelo. Ella era baja, realmente pequeña."

"Sus rasgos faciales?"

"Me recordaron a un haga o un angel. Tenia las pestañas muy largas. Sus labios eran rosas y su nariz era pequeña, muy linda tambien. Su voz era muy suave, casi sonaba como si ella estuviera cantando mientras hablaba... Ahora que lo pienso, Shikamaru, sus ojos no eran lo mas extraño de ella," Naruto frunció el ceño, recordando otro detalle un poco incómodo.

Las cejas de Shikamaru se elevaron una vez mas en sorpresa, "No?"

Naruto nego con la cabeza, "Shikamaru, Ella, uh, ella tenia pulso."

Silencio, entonces, "Perdon?"

Es bien sabido que los vampiros no tenian pulso. Ellos eran muertos vivientes; Sus corazones dejaron de latir cuando se transformaron en chupasangres. Los hombres lobo tenian latidos similares a los humanos, aunque el de ellos era un poco mas rapido, mas fuerte.

"Ella tenia pulso. Bueno, en realidad era mas como un zumbido que un latido," se desvaneció ante la mirada extraña que Shikamaru llevaba en su rostro. El genio nunca había oído hablar de un corazón ir tan rápido que zumbaba.

"Hey, amigo, estas bien?"

"Estas... Estas seguro? Absolutamente seguro?"

Naruto asintio, "Sí, ella incluso se ruborizó. Y entonces empezó a sangrar cuando se mordió el brazo."

"Ella SANGRA?"

Naruto estaba desconcertado. La piedl bronceada de Shikamaru se habia puesto palida. Shikamaru sabía que la razón por la dieta de un vampiro consistía en la sangre se debe a que ya no la contenian ellos mismos.

"Que sucede? Sabes lo que ella es?"

Shikamaru lo miro, sus orbes ebano oscuro mostraron una ligera muestra de panico.

"Honestamente," Shikamaru se puso de pie, sus musculos estaban tensos, "No tengo la menor idea... y eso es lo que mas me asusta"

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, quiero darles las gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews, me alegra que les guste el fic n.n.

nos leemos en el siguiente cap! sayoooo!

atte:

**Nanami Uzumaki**


	5. Chapter 5

hi! de nuevo!, aqui les traigo el quinto capitulo de **Lunar Blood**, como he dicho este fic no me pertenece si no a **Darkshadow91 **

* * *

Los ojos azules de Naruto seguian a su amigo, quien se paseaba de ida y vuelta por el estrecho cuarto. El estomago de Naruto gruño y deseo poder tener un tazon de rammen, pero se dio cuenta que eso era mas importante. Si solo un poco.

"Solo hay unas cuantas posibilidades que puedo pensar," La expresion de Shikamaru era sombria pero centrada.

Naruto penso que se veia un poco estreñido cuando hizo esa cara, pero decidio mantener ese comentario para si mismo. Estaba seguro que Shikamaru no lo apreciaria.

"De acuerdo, dispara," El rubio se puso comodo en su cama esperando a que Shikamaru comenzara.

"En primer lugar," El hombre de ojos oscuros empezo,"Ella puede ser una humana que fue mordida por un Hombre-lobo y un vampiro al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo, me parece que muy poco probable ya que ella tenía los ojos Hyuga."

"Todavía no lo entiendo todo. Pensé que las mujeres vampiro no pueden tener hijos," Shikamaru parecía un poco molesto por la interrupción, pero suspiró en derrota.

"Los machos Hyuga salen y encuentran dispuestas, o no, a las hembras humanas. Se aparean, y boom, ahi lo tienes, un inquieto, mocoso bebe hyuga," Explico el genio en un tono aburrido.

"Pero eso no haria que el niño fuera solo mitad vampiro?"

"Si, pero si el enano es una mujer, entonces ella puede aparearse con un vampiro Hyuga sangre pura y tienen mas mocosos Hyuga, que son mas vampiros que humanos. Sigue asi hasta que la sangre humana es eliminada. Entonces ellos comiezan todo de nuevo," Naruto asintio, todavía un poco perplejo acerca de todo el proceso.

"Puedo continuar?"

El hombre-lobo rubi asintio y Shikamaru respiro hondo.

"Segundo, ella puede ser un vampiro o incluso un enano y ser mordida por un hombre-lobo. Una vez mas, las posibilidades de esta posibilidad son casi nulas. El veneno de vampiro puede quemar el veneno de hombre lobo. O si ella es un enano, ella moriria, ya que ambos venenos serian demasiado para su cuerpo," el genio dudó un poco antes de continuar," Y en tercer lugar, la teoría más loca y ridícula de todas, es que ella tenía un padre vampiro y una madre hombre lobo. que de alguna manera, nuestros dos especies cruzadas y este... híbrido... se produjo. "

La boca de Naruto se movio, pero ningun sonido salio.

"**NANI**? Un hombre-lobo y un vampiro? Te has vuelto **LOCO**, Shikamaru?

Shikamaru Observaba al aterrorizado hombre rubio frente a el.

"Puedo asegurarte, estoy sano y sobrio, gracias. Se que suena una locura, Naruto, Pero no siempre estamos en guerra con los vampiros. Cuanto mas lo pienso tiene mas sentido... Quiero decir, Ellos pueden aparearse con humanos, porque no con lobos? Ella tiene ambas caracteristicas de lobo y de vampiro... Que mas puede ser que la mezcla entre dos especies?"

Naruto se froto las sienes, un dolor de cabeza comenzaba a formarse.

"Entonces, estas diciendo que hinata es algun tipo de super hibrido vampiro-lobo...," Naruto reflexiono el pensamiento un poco. Bueno, eso explicaria mucho si fuera cierto. Shikamaru lo miraba, con el shock en sus ojos oscuros.

"Que?"

Naruto estaba un poco molesto por la mirada que el otro hombre-lobo le estaba dando, como si le hubieran crecido dos cabezas.

"Has dicho Hinata?"

"Si, asi es como el chupa sangre, Neji, la llamo. No te dije eso?"

Shikamaru nego con la cabeza, mirandolo como si hubiera visto a un fantasma.

"Has oido hablar de ella?"

"Hinata Hyuga, La menos conocida pero la mas exitosa asesina de los vampiros Hyuga," dijo con voz cavernosa, como si se tratara de una palabra en el diccionario.

"La menos conocida? Si es tan exitosa, no deberian todos saber de ella?"

" Ella es la menos conocida, Naruto, Porque ninguna de sus victimas ha sobrevivido nunca. Ella es el perfecto depredador y lo ultimo en maquinas de matar. Es rapida, inteligente, y discreta. Ella es aun mejor que los dos prodigios de los vampiros, Neji Hyuga y Sasuke Uchiha..."

Naruto estaba sin palabras

"No puede ser..."

Bueno, no tan sin palabras...

"La pregunta que ahora me preocupa es, si ella es una asesina despiadada, con un expediente limpio en su lista de resultados, Porque rayos ella te salvo?"

A esta pregunta, Naruto descubrió que no tenía ninguna respuesta.

* * *

hiii! bueno solo queria decir que, lamentoo mucho la tardanza al subir el cap. pero como se me acabaron las vacaciones y ahora salgo mas tarde de la escuela D: no he tenido mucho tiempo de traducir los cap. Pero aun asi hare mi mejor esfuerzo por subirlos mas rapido n.n

espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y muchas gracias por sus reviews! estos me impulsan a seguir traduciendo esta historia! arigatoo!

atte:

**Nanami Uzumaki**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Este fic no me pertenece si no a **Darkshadow9, **ni los personajes tampoco. Estos son propiedad de **masashi kishimoto. **

* * *

**Dos Días Después**

Naruto salió de su choza, tan pronto se aseguró que su amigo estaba dormido. Se sentía culpable por no decirle a Shikamaru de su encuentro secreto. Pero él sabía que si lo hacía, el lobo de cabello oscuro no lo dejaría ir.

Su amigo estaba muy sorprendido de que Hinata fuera su salvadora y el genio creía que ella era peligrosa. Él había querido informar de todo a Tsunade. Pero con Naruto suplicando y haciendo ojitos de cachorro, había convencido a Shikamaru de mantener su boca cerrada y mantener ese secreto entre ellos. Además, no estaban muy seguros de nada.

Naruto pegado a las sombras, lejos de miradas indiscretas. No estaba seguro de cómo iba a salir exactamente, pero sabía que tenía que ir al encuentro de la hermosa loba-vampira. Naruto se dirigió a la puerta, tratando de llegar con un plan.

No podía noquear al guardia de la puerta. Eso podría dejar a su villa desprotegida. Las paredes alrededor de la villa eran muy altas para saltarlas. Y aunque de algún modo pudiera manejar eso, había guardias situados cada cuanto metro en la pared. Suspirando, se acercó al guardia en la puerta.

"Yo, uh, Yo tengo que... ir... a... una, uh, misión secreta... para... tsunade," mintió al impasible guardia. El guardia ni siquiera parpadeo. Pero se hizo a un lado para el hombre-lobo rubio.

'bueno, eso fue sencillo,' pensó mientras salía.

"Gracias," le dijo al guardia antes de que la puerta se cerrara. Como iba a volver?, no estaba seguro. Pero el encontraría algún modo.

Tan pronto estuvo afuera, Naruto rompió a correr, Transformándose al entrar al bosque. Corrió hacia el claro en donde había conocido a Hinata, disfrutando el viento que corría por su pelaje y la luz de la luna menguante en la espalda.

Sintió un aleteo en su estómago al olfatear la esencia a lavanda viniendo hacia el con la brisa. El apresuro el paso e irrumpió en el claro.

Y ahí estaba ella.

Su rostro estaba inclinado hacia el cielo nocturno, con los ojos cerrados. La luna parecía hacer que su piel brille con una luz sobrenatural. Su largo, oscuro cabello se mecía con la brisa, girando alrededor de su pequeña figura. Usaba las mismas ropas, aunque ahora eran de un cuero de color violeta oscuro.

Su aliento se atoro en su garganta.

Como si sintiera que había llegado, con los ojos abiertos y la cabeza vuelta hacia él. Una sorprendida, pero estática, sonrisa adorno sus fracciones.

"Naruto-kun, viniste," susurro feliz.

Asintió con la cabeza, hacia delante. Vio como ella se transformaba en lobo con gracia, que viene a su encuentro a mitad de camino.

Su lengua salió y lamio su musculo, haciéndolo zumbar con placer. Ambos movían sus colas. Ella se apartó de él, cambiando a sus patas y gimoteando juguetonamente. Podía sentir la excitación propagándose en su interior.

Se echó hacia delante, hacia el bosque. Pudo oír su ladrido de risa mientras lo seguía. Pronto, ella lo había atrapado, sus pasos igualando a los suyos, paso por paso. Sus pelajes se rozaban de vez en cuando, enviando choques eléctricos por el cuerpo de él.

Cuando finalmente se detuvieron, estaban en un pequeño lago rodeado de árboles. Él nunca había estado ahí antes, a pesar de que estaba en su territorio. Ambos estaban jadeando por la carrera, sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad. Ella se transformó primero, su risa timbrando suavemente. Él se transformó un poco después, su sonrisa extendida de oreja a oreja. Ella se sentó en la orilla del lago, sumergiendo sus pies en el agua sorprendentemente cálida. Él se unió a ella, ambos sentados en silencio sociable.

"Hinata-chan?"

Naruto rompió el silencio primero, cientos de preguntas zumbaban alrededor en su cráneo.

Ella se rio suavemente, "Si?"

"Puedo hacerte algunas preguntas?"

"Pregunta a distancia," una pequeña sonrisa adorno sus labios, su mirada mirando las muchas estrellas en el cielo.

Naruto pensó un minuto. Cual debía preguntar primero? Sus cejas se fruncieron antes decidirse por una de las muchas preguntas que tenía.

"Exactamente que eres?"

Hinata finalmente cambió su cálida mirada hacia él, sus ojos brillaban como dos lunas brillantes.

"No lo has descubierto aun, Naruto-kun?"

"Bueno, tengo una corazonada, pero no estoy seguro si es correcto. Quiero decir, es tan ridículo" Paso una mano por su cabello dorado.

"Que es? Que mi padre era un vampiro y que su primer pareja, mi madre, era un lobo?"

"Entonces, tengo RAZÓN?"

Ella se echó a reír, pero asintió con la cabeza, "Si, soy mitad vampiro y mitad lobo. Mi padre y mi madre fueron contra todas las reglas de la sociedad. Eso sí, esto fue antes de la guerra que se llevó acabo. Por ese tiempo mi madre me tuvo, la guerra estaba comenzando. Ella murió al darme a luz. Padre tenía un cierto... disgusto... hacia mí. Él dice que le recuerdo a ella."

"Oh... El otro vampiro lo sabe?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza, sus labios bajaron en una pequeña mueca, "Ellos particularmente no se asocian conmigo."

"Ok... uhm, eres realmente una asesina? Shikamaru dijo que tú eras una de las mejores asesinas que los vampiros han tenido," Naruto la observaba atentamente. Sus ojos se oscurecieron levemente, su ceño se frunció más.

"Si, y no es algo de lo que este particular me orgullosa. La guerra puede sacar lo peor de las personas, Naruto-kun," Naruto puedo escuchar la tristeza en su voz. Su expresión era de dolor, "He tenido que hacer cosas de las que estoy avergonzada."

Un incómodo silencio cayó sobre ellos y Naruto se maldijo por preguntarle sobre algo tan doloroso. Ella suspiro y se recargo en él, su cabeza en su hombro. Él se sonrojo pero sonrió con alegría, envolviendo su cintura con su brazo.

"Oh, Si! Cuando estábamos en el claro, me dijiste que habías estado observándome por un tiempo. A que te referías con eso?"

Ella se rio dulcemente, capturando toda su atención con su melodioso sonido.

"Cuando tenía 12 años, me escape de mi casa. Mi padre me odiaba; todos los otros vampiros me ignoraban. Me sentía muy sola. Esa fue la primera vez que me transforme. Me di cuenta de porque los vampiros me despreciaban. No pude soportas la vista de mi misma. No me importo a donde fui a parar; Yo solo sabía que tenía que alejarme. Cuando deje de correr, me encontré a mí misma aquí. Me quede aquí por unos cuantos días, tratando de entender y aceptar lo que era," su voz era clara y suave, atrayéndolo, "Después de un tiempo, salí a explorar el bosque cada noche. Ocasionalmente vi algunos hombres lobo pasar, pero siempre escondida de ellos. Los vampiros no me aceptaban por ser mitad lobo, estaba segura que los lobos no me aceptarían porque era mitad vampiro. En uno de mis paseos nocturnos, te vi. Estabas llorando. No quería nada más que salir a consolarte. Pero tenía miedo."

Naruto la observo contando la historia, tratando de recordar el incidente que ella estaba relatando.

"Así que me quede agazapada en las sombras, observándote. De pronto recordé una canción de cuna que mi tipo le cantaban a los recién nacidos, para calmarlos. Regrese a mi forma humana por primera vez en días, te cante. Dejaste de llorar, aunque podía ver que estabas confundido. Me preguntaste quien era yo. Te dije que era una amiga, una que estaba lastimada como él. Y entonces me dijiste algo que nunca olvidare," Los ojos de hinata brillaron con el recuerdo," Dijiste que tenía una voz muy bonita. Y que una persona con una voz tan hermosa no debería estar triste. Me preguntaste que, que estaba mal que me hiciera sentir triste. Y te dije que muchas personas me odiaban. Entonces me dijiste que no debería importarme lo que otros pensaran y que no debería rendirme, porque darse por vencido y cito, 'Es para perdedores'," A esto ella sonrió, riendo suavemente.

Naruto de pronto recordó ese día; había sido hace más de 10 años. Había sido el día en que sus padres fueron asesinados en batalla. Había sentido tanto dolor que corrió fuera de la villa y se perdió. Ahora que lo pensaba, alguien había cantado para el ese día antes de que jiraiya llegara a lo largo y lo encontrara.

"Eras TU?"

Hinata asintió con la cabeza, sus ojos chispeaban con diversión, "Regrese a casa ese día. Pero mantuve mis ojos en ti a partir de ese día. Te observe crecer a partir de un torpe adolecente al hombre valiente que eres hoy."

Naruto se sonrojo por el cumplido, "Porque me salvaste?"

Hinata rio, "Eso es algo de la nada, ¿no te parece?"

"Lo sé, Lo siento," Naruto podía sentir sus mejillas tibias nuevamente," Pero es importante para mi saber. Y calculo que no tenemos mucho tiempo dejando que el sol está casi creciente."

Hinata comenzó al ver que tenía razón. Sonrió ampliamente mientras ella se sonrojaba.

"Oh, Lo siento, he estado hablando de mi toda la noche!"

Ahora era el turno de Naruto de reírse, "No te preocupes. Yo estaba haciendo las preguntas recuerdas?. Yo quería oír más sobre ti."

Se sonrojo nuevamente, sonriéndole tímidamente a él. El sintió que su pulso se aceleraba.

"Te salve, Naruto-kun, porque te admiro. Pero más que nada, porque ese día, hace 10 años, tú me salvaste de perderme a mí misma. Me ayudaste a tener fe en mis habilidades. Siempre te estaré agradecida por eso, "Susurro suavemente," Tú fuiste la primera persona en tratarme como si fuera algo que valiera la pena."

Naruto se quedó sin habla. No sabía que decir. Saber que había cambiado la vida de alguien le dejaba una sensación de calor y hormigueo en todo.

"Gracias por responder mis preguntas," ahora él le sonrió de forma tímida a ella, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado.

Ella rio suavemente, "De nada. Deberíamos regresar."

El asintió con la cabeza, sintiéndose un poco decepcionado. Había disfrutado pasar la noche con ella y escucharla hablar. Ella debió haber notado eso ya que, antes de que supiera que estaba pasando, ella se había acercado y le dio un rápido beso en sus labios.

Sonrió adorablemente, con los ojos vidriosos. Ella se rió, ayudándole a levantarse. Ella le apretó la mano antes de dar vuelta hacia el bosque.

"Hinata-chan?"

"¿Sí?"

"Puedo, tal vez, verte de nuevo?"

Ella lo observo sorprendida por un minuto antes de que sus mejillas se tornaran de un brillante rosa y asintió con la cabeza.

"Realmente me gustaría eso, Naruto-kun," Susurro. Él sonrió, su sonrisa se extendía de oreja a oreja. Antes de que ella se alejara, Naruto tomo su muñeca y la acerco a él. Ella jadeó suavemente mientras su cuerpo entró en contacto con el de él. Ella apenas le llegaba a la barbilla. Inclinó la cabeza, capturando sus labios en un beso apasionado. Se separaron después de un minuto, ambos en necesidad por el aire.

"Te veré mañana en la noche?"

"Uh-huh," Dijo ella sin aliento. Sonriendo alegremente, le dio un beso rápido antes de dejarla ir.

El la observo mientras se transformaba de mujer a lobo. Los ojos de ella brillaban con calidez y ella asintió con la cabeza hacia él antes de desaparecer en el bosque. El suspiro alegremente antes de transformarse también y salir hacia su villa, sus patas se sentían más ligeras que antes.

* * *

Hiiii!... etttooo... bueno, gommen gommen por la tardanza en subir la conti. Pero habia tenido un gran problema al subirla. Ya que la pagina no me lo permitia, me marcaba error cada vez que lo intentaba :/.

Pero bueno aqui esta la conti!, espero que les guste y si tienen una duda, sugerencia o critica (constructiva), dejen un review!.

Bueno, Bueno creo que es todo. Oh y para aquellos que les guste **Assassins Creed**. He creado un fic de nombre **La Asesina**. Para mas informacion, ir a mi perfil. Y creo que ya es todo.

Sayooooo.

atte:

**Nanami Uzumaki**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Este fic no me pertenece si no a **Darkshadow9, **ni los personajes tampoco. Estos son propiedad de **masashi kishimoto. **

* * *

"¿Dónde has estado?"

Naruto cubrió su cabeza con las sabanas, tratando de ignorar a su furioso compañero de cuarto. Eso se estaba haciendo imposible, con Shikamaru quitándole las sabanas y golpeándolo en el brazo.

"Que diablos quieres, Shikamaru? Que un chico no puede dormir aquí?"

"A donde fuiste anoche?"

Y de pronto, Naruto se sintió muy despierto. Trago saliva nerviosamente. Había estado tan seguro de que Shikamaru estaba dormido. ¿Cómo lo habia descubierto? Naruto se frotaba la nuca de forma timida.

"No se de que me estas hablando," Mintio, no levantaba la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de su amigo.

"Tu sabes, eres realmente un mal mentiroso," Shikamaru gruño amenazadoramente.

"Caray, no puede un hombre guardar secretos a sí mismo por aquí?"

Con la mirada que le estaba dando Shikamaru, el ya sabia cual seria la respuesta.

"Naruto, solo lo repetire una vez mas. A donde fuiste anoche?"

Naruto se movió incómodo, maldecia a Shikamaru por ser tan inteligente. Para que necesita una persona un IQ de 200, de todos modos?

"Fui a ver a Hinata," Confesó en voz baja pero con firmeza, viendo al genio directamente a los ojos. Los ojos de Shikamaru se abrieron mucho.

"Oh por el amor de kami, dime que no lo hiciste," Shikamaru se pego en la frente con su mano, murmurando algo sobre rubios tontos,"Que no escuchaste una PALABRA de lo que dije anoche? Naruto, esa mujer es peligrosa."

Naruto sintio su sangre hervir," Ella NO lo es! Ella es muy dulce. Ella nunca haria nada que me hiciera daño. Los otros vampiros hacen que ella se una asesina."

Shikamaru suspiro, pellizcaba el puente de su nariz,"Por lo menos le preguntaste que era, entonces?"

Naruto estaba todavía furioso, pero se tragó su rabia," Si, estabamos en lo cierto. Ella es una extraña mitad vampiro y mitad lobo."

"Tenemos que decirle a Tsunade sobre esto. Nuestros guerreros están acostumbrados a tratar con los vampiros. Pero un mediano? Eso es algo completamente distinto", Naruto miro a Shikamaru, shokeado.

"Que? No, no puedes decirle a Tsunade aun. Hinata confio en mi sus secretos, ya me siento mal diciendotelo," No podia dejar que Shikamaru le dijera a Tsunade sobre si Tsunade le ordenaba a los lobos que mataran al mediano? Aunque Naruto estaba seguro que Hinata podia manejarlo por si misma en una batalla. Pero no quiso revelar un secreto que no era suyo.

"Naruto, sabes cuantos lobos ha matado ella? Esto podria ayudarnos a finalmente ganar la batalla,"Shikamaru sonaba cansado. Naruto sabia como se sentia. La guerra habia durado mucho tiempo. Muchos estaban cansados por el derramamiento de sangre, cansados de las muertes.

"Por favor, Shikamaru, ella se siente mal por lo que ha hecho. Creo que los vampiros la obligan a hacer esas cosas. Tiene que haber otra manera de poner fin a esta guerra. Los vampiros no les agrada ella, pero es una de sus asesinos. Si la asesinan sólo los haría más sedientos de sangre. Ellos quieren venganza para que nosotros matemos a su asesino mas poderoso," Declaro con el hombre cabeza de piña, tratanto de atraer a su lado mas lógico,"Tal vez podriamos, oh no lose, uh tratar de unir fuerzas con ella. Apuesto a que sabe un montón sobre los vampiros y podríamos ver si de alguna manera podría hacer un plan para poner fin a esta guerra. "

Shikamaru se quedo en silencio. Naruto podia ver que estaba pensando, asi que se quedo callado, esperando que el supiera de alguna manera como salvar a Hinata de ser desgarrada por sus amigos hombres lobo.

"Tu sabes, sorprendentemente, y no puedo creer que este diciendo esto, tienes razón. Sobre ambas cosas. Todavia no confio en ella, pero probablemente tiene información que podría ser crítica. Crees que podrias de algun modo comunicarte con ella? Tal vez llamala a una reunión? Nuestras razas han luchado por mucho tiempo en esta guerra sin sentido. Ya ni siquiera recuerdan que la empezo. Tal vez podamos llegar a algo para ponerle fin, de una vez por todas,"

Naruto solto un suspiro de alivio y abrazo a Shikamaru.

"Dejamelo a mi! Me voy a encontrar con ella eta noche," Naruto le dijo a su compañero pelinegro de manada," Tal vez podrias venir."

Shikamaru asintio,"¡Vamos pues, vamos a conseguir algo de comer."

Naruto sintio su estomago gruñir y asintio con impaciencia. Ahora que Shikamaru había traído a colación el tema de los alimentos, se sentia hambriento. Aunque le hubiera gusto ir con Hinata solo, haria lo que sea para mantenerla a salvo.  
Naruto estaba un poco asustado de cuan fuerte se sentia por el mediano, considerando que ellos se habian visto solo dos veces, tres si contaba lo de diez años atras. Pero no podia negar el hecho de que ella le empezaba a gustar. Ella era diferente a todas las mujeres que habia visto en su vida.

Claro, las otras eran bonitas. Pero ella era hermosa. Si Naruto habia siquiera preguntado a los otros una pregunta, ellos de seguro lo golpearian, y le dirian que se callara. Hinata respondio todas las preguntas que tuvo anoche sin mucho mas que un gruñido. Si el hubiera querido una carrera con las mujeres lobo, ellas habrían levantado su nariz y lo declararian de ser infantil. Hinata habia sido la que lo instigo, juguetonamente avanzando un par de pasos de vez en cuando antes de regresar a su lado. Si hubiera intentado besar a las hembras que conocia en los labios, lo mas probable es que lo hubieran golpeado toda la semana y castrarlo. Hinata le habia permitido besarla y ella le correspondio.

Parecia que tenia un aura en ella que lo absorvia. Naruto sonrio adorablemente, con los ojos vidriosos. Oh, sí, definitivamente le gustaba. Y el la defenderia de lo que sea o quien se atreviera a hacerle daño, psicologica o emocionalmente . El se convertiria en su protector.

Él le debía mucho por salvar su vida.

* * *

Hiiii!

Otra vez yooo! DD: enserio lamento la tardanza en subir la conti. Es solo que no tuve el tiempo para traducir el cap. Y luego estuvo el asutno que entregaron calificaciones en mi escuela, y digamos que no sali tan alta como esperaba mi madre. Asi que me quito mi compu DDD: y no pude continuar traduciendo. Pero aqui estoy de nuevo! espero que hayan disfrutado el leer este capitulo. Y lamento las faltas de ortografia ._.U

No se olviden de pasar tambien por mi fic **La Asesina**. xD

Sayooooo.

atte:

**Nanami Uzumaki**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Este fic no me pertenece si no a **Darkshadow9, **ni los personajes tampoco. Estos son propiedad de **masashi kishimoto. **

* * *

"Quédate aquí por un minuto, ¿de acuerdo?"

Shikamaru gruñó, pero obedeció la orden. Había sido fácil escabullirse esa noche ya que el genio parecía saber de una entrada secreta que se quedó sin vigilancia. Deseaba haber sabido de eso antes. Hubiera hecho más fácil su vida.

Naruto decidió que sería mejor si el salía solo primero. No quería que Hinata se asustara. Le preocupaba que Hinata se fuera si lo veía acompañado.

Camino hacia el silencioso claro, mirando alrededor. La vio sentada en el lugar que habían ocupado anoche, con sus pies en el agua.

"Hinata-chan," Volvió la cabeza, sus ojos se iluminaron cuando lo vieron.

"Naruto-kun," No pudo evitar devolver la sonrisa que le ofrecia.

"Hinata-chan," Naruto decidió que entre más pronto terminaran con las introducciones mejor. Además, estaba seguro que el genio Nara no esperaría en el bosque por más tiempo. Ella se levanto para estar frente a él.

"Hai?"

"Yo, uh, Tengo a alguien a quien quiero que conozcas," Levanto su mirada hacia él, sonriendo levemente. Estaba un poco confundido. Él pensó que iba a estar enojada o herida, tal vez incluso ofendida.

"Lo se," Ella rio, "Puedes decirle que salga de donde esta Escondido si quieres. Podía oler su aroma muy claramente desde unos pocos metros hacia atrás."

Rio después de salir del shock por la sorpresa, indicando a Shikamaru salir. El genio perezoso parecía un poco disgustado, hojas salían de su cabello. Una suave risa escapo de la hibrido, haciendo sonrojar a Shikamaru.

"Hinata-chan, el es Shikamaru. Shikamaru, ella es Hinata-chan," Los introdujo a los dos. Shikamaru parecía sorprendido cuando Hinata se inclino, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

"Es un placer conocerte, Shikamaru-san," Sus ojos brillaban alegremente a la vista de la cara sorprendida de Shikamaru. El chico de pronto tomo el brazo del miembro de su manada y lo atrajo a el más cerca para susurrarle algo en el oído.

"No me dijiste que ella se miraba… Así!"

Naruto lo miro confundido, "Te dije que era Hermosa, no?"

Shikamaru balbuceo, haciendo que Naruto hiciera una mueca al lobo.

"Hay algún problema, caballero?"

"Nope," Naruto le ofreció a Hinata una gran sonrisa, mientras que Shikamaru negó con la cabeza, "Nosotros en realidad queríamos hablar contigo sobre algo importante."

"Oh?"

Shikamaru aclaro su garganta una vez, antes de reponer la conversación, "Nosotros queremos que esta guerra termine. Naruto piensa que quizás tu puedes ayudarnos."

Ella los miro sorprendida por un minuto después su expresión se volvió pensativa. Los dos hombres lobo esperaron silenciosamente mientras la hibrida pensaba.

"Quieren poner fin a la guerra?"

Ambos hombres asintieron, el rubio con impaciencia, el Moreno con solemnidad.

Hinata suspiro suavemente, "Un pequeño grupo de nosotros han intentado de ponerle fin por un tiempo… Hasta ahora, no han tenido éxito."

"Tal vez podríamos ayudar con algo. Es decir, tal vez de alguna manera podrías convencer a tu padre para conocer a Tsunade. Incluso podríamos tratar de crear un tratado de paz. Kami sabe, tanto los vampiros y hombres lobo están cansados de los enfrentamientos" Shikamaru ofreció la menos sangrienta y mas pacifica sugerencia que pudo pensar.

"Desafortunadamente, eso no funcionario. Mi padre no es el que manda. Hay otro tirando de las riendas. No sé quién es, pero él es despiadado y cruel. Y aunque mi padre y yo no nos llevamos bien, Puedo decir que está cansado de esta lucha, así como los otros líderes vampiros. Pero este maestro desconocido los mantiene luchando," Las palabras de Hinata sorprendieron a los dos lobos.

"A que te refieres con, 'Hay otro'?"

"Si fuera por los lideres vampiros, esta Guerra habría acabado hace mucho tiempo. Pero de alguna manera, este líder tiene a los líderes muy asustados para hacer algo. El de algún modo a chantajeado a cada uno de los lideres para que sigan sus ordenes," Ella explico.

"Entonces, tomaremos al hombre misterioso abajo!"

Hinata rio suavemente ante el entusiasmo de Naruto y el se sonrojo, "Eso es lo que hemos estado intentando de hacer pero sin mucho éxito. Este 'hombre misterioso´ no es ni vampiro ni hombre lobo, al parecer, aunque nunca se han puesto los ojos en él."

"NOSOTROS?"

Hinata asintió a la pregunta de Shikamaru, "Otros de mi tipo"

Los ojos de Shikamaru y Naruto se desorbitaron, la sorpresa brillaba en sus ojos.

"Te refieres a que hay mas híbridos?"

Hinata asintió otra vez, "Solo otros tres. Puedo traerlos mañana en la noche, si lo desean. Por supuesto, también pueden traer dos más de su tipo así estaremos a mano. De esta manera no abra acusaciones de ser injustos."

"Así que ustedes nos ayudará a poner fin a la guerra?"

Ella sonrió con picardía, "Sera un placer, Shikamaru-san. Esta guerra ha estado ocurriendo durante mucho tiempo. Es hora de que alguien ponga fin a la misma. Además, quien iba a pensar que vampiros y hombres lobo trabajarían juntos?"

* * *

Hiiii!

Lameno la tardanza en subir la conti. Mis mas sinceras disculpas, pero he tenido algunos problemas familiares y mis animos no estaban tan altos como para traducir el cap :/ enserio lo lamento.  
Bueno, si tienen una duda, sugerencia o critica (que sea constructiva) dejen un review!

Sayooooo.

atte:

**Nanami Uzumaki**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, si no a Darkshadow91 Tampoco ningun personaje de **Naruto**, estos pertenecen exclusivamente a su creador, **Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

"¿Podrías decirnos por favor que está ocurriendo?"

Shikamaru y Naruto no dijeron nada, esperando pacientemente en el claro de luna. Tenten suspiro, haciendo girar un kunai entre sus dedos.

"Déjalos, Sakura, no nos van a decir nada más de lo que nos han dicho," La loba mayor estaba tan curiosa como la loba rosada, pero ella pensó que los dos lobos le dirían cuando estuvieran listos. Se les había dicho que sólo iban a conocer a gente muy especial y que existía la posibilidad de que pudiera terminar la guerra.

"No es que no les queramos decir. ¿Solo que es más fácil mostrarles que explicarles, entienden?"

Sakura bufo por la perezosa respuesta de Shikamaru, dejándose caer a lado de Naruto. El rubio estaba golpeteaba los dedos contra el suelo, removiéndose en su asiento de vez en cuando.

"¿Que estamos esperando de todos modos?

De pronto, Naruto sonrió, "Eso."

Tanto Sakura como Tenten se giraron hacia donde Naruto miraba. Al principio no vieron nada. Entonces, de entre las sombras, surgió una figura oscura. Se materializo en la forma de un lobo azul marino. Su pelaje brillaba bajo la luz de la luna. Es acolchada hacia adelante, haciendo absolutamente ningún sonido. Las dos lobas veían hechizadas. Naruto se levanto, sonriendo ampliamente.

"Ya era hora de que llegaras, Hinata-san," Shikamaru arrastro las palabras perezosamente. Hinata canturreo en su garganta, sus ojos brillaban con la risa. Naruto miró al hombre lobo.

"No esperamos por mucho tiempo en lo absoluto, Hinata-chan," Naruto dio un paso hacia adelante, dándole al lobo una sonrisa tranquilizadora, "¿Entonces donde están tus amigos?"

Las dos hembras de la manada de Naruto se quedaron mudas. Sakura reconoció los rasgos físicos que Naruto describió sobre la loba que lo rescato en este nuevo lobo. Ambas notaron al mismo tiempo que el lobo tenia ojos Hyuga. Se miraron la una a la otra, con los ojos muy abiertos. Hinata inclino su cabeza hacia atrás y dejo salir un melódico aullido.

Fuera de las sombras del bosque, tres formas se materializaron. El primero en avanzar era un lobo café chocolate con el vientre color crema. El lobo también tenía los ojos Hyuga. A continuación, llego al campo un lobo negro, sus ojos rojos brillaban a la luz de la luna y envió un escalofrió a la espina dorsal de Sakura y Tenten. Y por último, un lobo amarillo pálido brinco hacia adelante, viendo a los lobos con sus ojos azul cielo. Los tres se movieron silenciosos, sin hacer ruido alguno.

Hinata se movió hacia adelante, con la gracia de la eliminación de líquidos. Se acercó a Naruto, su cálida sonrisa.

"Hola, Naruto-kun," Sakura y Tenten se encontraron a sí mismas relajadas instantáneamente por el sonido de la voz de la extraña. Naruto sonrió en respuesta, tirando de ella y picándole la mejilla. Ella se sonrojo de un rosa claro y rio.

"Hola, Shikamaru-san," Le sonrió al hombre con cabeza de piña, "Es bueno verte otra vez."

"Hey, Hinata-san," El genio le devolvió la sonrisa, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia ella.

"Me temo que no se sus nombre," La belleza de cabello azabache se dirigió a las otras dos hembras, sonriendo tímidamente.

"¡Ellas son Sakura-chan y Tenten, son dos de las guerreras mas fuertes!"

"Es problemático, pero son dos de los miembros de la manada más confiables," Shikamaru arrastro las palabras, escogiendo ignorar las miradas que le enviaban.

"Es un placer conocerlas, Sakura-san, Tenten-san," Hinata se inclino, sonriéndoles cálidamente.

"El placer es todo nuestro," Tenten descubrió que instantáneamente le agrado la mujer de cabello negro. Ella había estado un poco preocupada cuando la extraña había entrado por primera vez, desde que vio que tenía ojos de vampiro. Pero descubrió que Hinata era encantadora. Desarma así.

Sakura descubrió que también le agradaba la extraña mujer. Ella era amable y escandalosamente hermosa. 'Si ella no actuara tan amable, probablemente estaría celosa,' Pensó la rosada con buen humor.

"¿Les has dicho?"

Ambos machos de la manada negaron con la cabeza. Hinata asintió con la cabeza en comprensión, mostrando a los chicos otra cálida sonrisa.

"¿Ellos son los otros de los que nos contaste?"

"Yendo directo a los negocios, ya veo," Hinata rio suavemente, haciendo sonrojar a Shikamaru, "Si, ellos son mis amigos y miembros de la manada. Permítanme presentarlos."

Al decir eso, el lobo café chocolate oscuro relleno camino hacia enfrente, transformándose con gracia tanto como lo hizo Hinata. Los ojos de los hombres lobos se ampliaron al mirar al hombre de pie frente a ellos.

"Este es Neji Hyuga, mi primo," Dijo Hinata suavemente. El hombre de cabello largo se presento ante ellos, sus ojos Hyuga brillaban con la luz de la luna. Su pálida piel brillaba, dándole un aire etéreo. Asintió en torno a la manada, moviéndose para quedar a un lado de Hinata.

El lobo negro acolchado avanzo a continuación, transformándose tan pronto estuvo en movimiento. Los lobos estaban sorprendidos una vez más por quien vieron.

"Este es Sasuke Uchiha," Hinata introdujo al hombre de cabellos oscuros delante de ella con el mismo tono suave que utilizo para presentar a su primo. Sus ojos se habían ido de rojo a negro, mirando con apatía a los lobos reunidos.

"Y por último, esta es Ino Yamanaka," Hinata sonrió un poco como el lobo rubio pálido trotaba hacia el frente, su cabeza en alto mientras se transformaba. La mujer rubia sonrió con picardía a las mujeres lobo antes de ir a colocarse junto con los otros de su manada.

Los lobos no dijeron nada al principio, observando a los bien conocidos asesinos vampiro ante ellos.

"Podría alguien POR FAVOR explicarme ¿Qué rayos está ocurriendo aquí?"

"Sakura, lenguaje," Tenten le susurro a la mujer pelirrosa. La mujer mayor se removió un poco, claramente incomoda con la situación. Una cosa era conocer a tu enemigo en un campo de batalla cuando la adrenalina era alta y tu sangre caliente. Era completamente otra cosa conocer a tu enemigo secretamente bajo términos de paz. Especialmente cuando tu enemigo era **_muy_** bien parecido. Parecía que el chico Hyuga capto la apreciativa mirada de Tenten. Tenten se sonrojo cuando el Hyuga en realidad tuvo la osadía de sonreír. Ella desvió la mirada, tratando de enfriar sus ardientes mejillas.

"Sakura-san, no somos lo que parecemos," La chica Hyuga empezó, "Somos híbridos, una mezcla entre lobos y vampiros. Y necesitamos su ayuda para detener esta guerra sin sentido."

Las dos mujeres lobo se movieron incomodas, pero escuchaban atentamente.

"Nuestra manada a intentado ponerle fin a este derramamiento de sangre pero sin ningún éxito," Hinata sonaba cansada, sus hombros caídos.

"Hinata-chan dijo que no son los señores vampiro quienes mantienen esta guerra. Es alguien completamente distinto. Yo y Shikamaru dijimos que ayudaríamos," Naruto miro a las dos seriamente, dándoles miradas de cachorro.

Sakura y Tenten se miraron entre si y suspiraron. Sus mentes se arremolinaron con la información que acababan de darles.

"¿Donde nos inscribimos?"

"Cuenten conmigo," Sakura dio un impotente gesto. Los híbridos se relajaron visiblemente, alivio evidente en sus ojos.

"Así que, ¿por donde empezamos?"

Neji sonrió a la mujer de moñitos, dando un paso adelante para responder a su pregunta, "Primero, entrenaremos."

* * *

Hola!

Primero que nada, lamento mucho mucho mucho la demora. No he tenido mucho tiempo libre debido a la escuela (los maestros nos explotan al maximo -w-) y no he tenido el tiemp suficiente, para traducir la historia. Espero que perdonen mi retardo. Sin mas que decir me despido. Hasta el proximo capitulo, sayo!

Atte:

**Nanami Uzumaki**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, ni esta historia tampoco, ambos son de sus respectivos autores.

Masashi Kishimoto y **Darkshadow91**

* * *

"¿Entrenar?"

El macho Hyuga asintió, pero permaneció en silencio. Hinata suspiro, aunque su sonrisa era de diversión, como si estuviera acostumbrada al comportamiento de su primo.

"Así como los hombres lobo han descubierto una manera de matar a los vampiros, los vampiros también saben de algunos trucos para matar a los de su especie," La Hyuga explico suavemente, "Lo que Neji está sugiriendo es una buena idea. Nosotros no querríamos que nuestros únicos aliados lobo mueran en batalla."

Shikamaru rasco su barbilla, "¿Qué tipo de trucos?"

La efervescente Ino respondió al genio Nara en un tono alegre, "Ustedes son muy fuertes en sus formas de hombre lobo. Pero no saben cómo usar esa fuerza en su forma humana."

Hinata asintió, "Los vampiros solo tienen que hacerlos cambiar a su forma humana para matarlos fácilmente. Aunque tengo que admitir, ustedes son un poco más capaces que algunos de los miembros de su manada."

"Entonces," Tenten comenzó, "¿Ustedes van a ayudarnos a entrenar contra los ataques de los vampiros en nuestra forma humana?"

Neji sonrió y asintió. Tenten lo fulmino con la mirada, no gustándole el modo en que el la miraba. La sonrisa de él se ensancho en muestra de desafió. Ella capto su sonrisa y volvió la cabeza, gruñendo, 'Claro, él es guapo,' Ella pensó, 'Pero su ego es tan grande como la luna.'

"Así es," Hinata asintió feliz, sin perderse la tensión entre su primo y la chica con el moño en su cabello.

"Debemos dividirnos en equipos de dos," El melancólico Uchicha lucia apático, aunque se mantenía lanzando miradas en la dirección de Sakura.

Naruto fue el primero en saltar, "¡OH, OH, LLAMO A HINATA-CHAN!"

Todos miraron al hombre lobo rubio, riendo entre dientes ligeramente. La chica Hyuga se ruborizó, aunque sus ojos brillaban alegremente. Asintió tímidamente, yendo a un lado de Naruto.

Neji sonrió antes de moverse para estar a un lado de Tenten, "Tu entrenaras conmigo."

Tenten se estremeció cuando él le susurro al odio, su aliento abanicando sobre su expuesto cuello. Ella solo pudo asentir, tratando de recuperar la compostura. Los ojos lila pálido de Neji brillaron con petulancia y triunfo.

El Uchiha no dijo nada cuando se colocó a un lado de la loba pelo-rosa. Sakura alzo una delicada ceja rosa, sus ojos cuestionantes. No dijo nada, pero su acalorada mirada era suficiente para que Sakura se diera cuenta de que no habría discusión.

Ino salto hacia adelante y se adhirió al brazo de Shikamaru, "Eres conmigo, guapo."

"Problemático," Murmuro Shikamaru, aunque sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un suave color rosa. Las cejas de la rubia se fruncieron y le saco la lengua.

Las 4 parejas se alejaron los unos de los otros, cada uno encontrando un pequeño ligar para entrenar, así no se interpondrían en el camino de los demás.

**~Naruto y Hinata~**

"Vamos, Hinata-chan," El hiperactivo lobo tomo una de las manos de la Hyuga y comenzó a arrastrarla. Naruto sonrió feliz, emocionado de que pasaría tiempo a solas con la mujer de cabello oscuro. Hinata se sonrojo, asintiendo feliz. Gentilmente desenredo su mano de la de él cuando estaban lejos de los demás, moviéndose para quedar frente a él.

"Ahora, Naruto-kun, atácame," Sus ojos brillaban con diversión, sus labios formando una sonrisa. Él parecía un poco indeciso pero ella asintió alentadoramente. El rubio se precipito a la acción, enviando una patada dirigida a su estómago. Ella rápidamente esquivo el ataque, atrapando su pie entre sus manos y torciéndolo.

Aterrizo con un 'oof' en el suelo. Ella se rió, ofreciendo su mano para ayudarlo a pararse. Él la tomo, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Se colocaron en posición nuevamente, esta vez Hinata avanzo primero. Le tomo a Naruto toda su concentración para defenderse.

'Es muy rápida,' pensó con aprobación. Ella le recordaba a una bailarina, sus movimientos fluidos y gráciles.

Naruto de pronto vio una oportunidad, avanzando para deslizar sus piernas debajo de ella. No parecía sorprendida. Antes de que Naruto pudiera adivinar que estaba pasando, estaba sobre su espalda, la joven mujer sentada a horcajadas sobre él. Naruto peleo contra el sonrojo en sus mejillas pero perdió. La hibrida rió de nuevo, sonando un poco sin aliento.

"Nunca vayas por la matada más obvia, Naruto-kun," Susurro en su oído. Levantando la cabeza, se inclinó posando sus labios sobre los de él. Su beso era ligero y delicado, casi burlón. Antes de que tuviera el tiempo de responder, ella se le quitó de encima, estando de pie a unos cuantos metros de distancia en una postura defensiva.

Sus ojos brillaban con una luz retadora. Él se puso de pie, lamiendo sus labios con anticipación antes de moverse una vez más para entrenar con su muy atractiva compañera.

**~Neji y Tenten~**

"Ven," Neji mandó antes de acechar, haciendo a Tenten rodar los ojos. Tenten siguió al hyuga hacia un puesto en el gran claro, lejos de los demás. Se sentía un poco nerviosa al estar sola con el vampiro-hombre lobo, pero estaba segura que podía arreglárselas. 'Además, no es como si fuera a intentar algo, ¿verdad?'

La sonrisa que le envió hizo que un delicioso escalofrió recorriera su espalda. Lo fulmino con la mirada, aunque su estómago parecía como si miles de mariposas volaran alrededor. 'Estúpido, idiota arrogante y estúpida yo por reaccionar ante dicho idiota.'

Estaba de pie frente a ella, su sonrisa todavía en su lugar. Sin esperar por una señal para iniciar, Tenten se precipitó hacia él, su puño a punto de darle un golpe en la tripa. Él ni siquiera parpadeo en sorpresa al moverse ligeramente y esquivar el golpe que se aproximaba.

Tenten estaba sorprendida por su velocidad pero rápidamente se recuperó. Ella esquivo la patada que el dirigió a su cabeza, rápidamente respondió con una patada. Su pelea se asemejaba a un baile practicado, consistiendo en girar, dar vueltas, esquivar y atacar.

Tenten jadeaba ligeramente, el sudor le corría por la espalda después de algunos minutos. Neji no mostraba signos de estar cansado, aunque sus cejas estaban fruncidas en concentración. Ninguno de ellos hacia conseguido golpear al otro.

Y de repente, los ojos chocolate de Tenten se clavaron en los lilas pálido de él. El tiempo parecía ir más despacio. Tente vacilo por un momento.

Esa pausa fue suficiente para que Neji hiciera su movimiento. De pronto estaba detrás de ella, sus brazos alrededor de su delgada figura. Sus labios estaban en su cuello. Tenten podía sentir las afiladas puntas de sus caninos contra su piel.

"Estas muerta," Su aliento abanicaba sobre su cuello. Esta vez él la sintió estremecerse y sonrió, y entonces él estaba frente a ella, levantando su rostro. Sus labios capturaron los de ella en un ardiente beso.

Tenten se encontró respondiendo instantáneamente, sus dedos enredándose entre los largos cabellos de él. Sus largos, pálidos dedos acariciaban su mejilla. Su otra mano descansaba en su cintura. Ella se sentía como si estuviera en llamas, su sangre hervía. Tenten nunca se había sentido así antes. La tiro con más fuerza contra él, hasta que no hubo más espacio entre ellos. Neji era feroz y exigente, su ardiente boca contra la de ella. Se apartaron, ambos jadeando para recuperar el aliento.

"Bien, vamos a intentarlo de nuevo," Neji sonrió hacia ella antes de alejarse y estableciendo una postura defensiva. Tenten se sintió sonrojar de la vergüenza, moviéndose para ponerse en una posición de ataque, todo el tiempo regañándose a sí misma y maldiciendo al hombre frente a ella. El hyuga solo sonrió, sus ojos brillaban con deseo. Tenten se maldijo a si misma por dejar que el tomara ventaja de ella de esa manera. '¡El robo mi primer beso!'

Con regenerada determinación y una avivada rabia, ella se acercó a él, su baile volvió a comenzar.

**~Sasuke y Sakura ~**

Sakura se sentía ligeramente intimidada por el melancólico híbrido ante ella. Era una cabeza más alto que ella, sus ojos negros la miraban intensamente. Ella se removió incomoda, peleando contra el sonrojo que estaba tratando de hacer su camino hacia sus mejillas. Era atractivo, en una manera de distraer.

"Vamos a empezar," Su profunda voz hacia que su corazón latiera un poco más rápido. Se colocó en una posición de defensa, cambiando su mente a modo de batalla. El caminaba a su alrededor, sus oscuros ojos explorando. De pronto, él se movió hacia adelante, su brazo saliendo para golpearla en la espalda. Apenas tuvo tiempo de agacharse. Él no se parecía a nada a los que había peleado antes. Sus movimientos eran rápidos y precisos. Ella descubrió que no podría darle un golpe, aunque ella ya había recibido dos. Ninguno era suficientemente fuerte para causar daño aunque ella sabía que habría un ligero moretón. Lucho en defenderse a sí misma, tratando de anticipar sus movimientos antes de que golpeara.

Con cautela se dio cuenta, que parecía estar empujándola en un bosque. Ella lucho, sus cejas fruncidas en concentración.

"Eres molesta," Su repentino comentario la sobresalto, dándole la oportunidad que el necesitaba para empujarla contra un árbol cercano. El cubrió sus muñecas con una mano, su cuerpo atrapándola en su lugar.

Ella se quedó sin aliento con el calor corporal creado por los dos cuerpos. Sus verdes ojos se alzaron para encontrar sus ojos ébano oscuro. Estaba tan cerca, Sakura podía sentir su aliento en su cara. Su propio aliento se atascó en su garganta. Todos los pensamientos volaron de su mente cuando sus fríos labios entraron en contacto con los cálidos de ella.

Ella jadeo y el tomo esto como una oportunidad para deslizar su lengua en su boca, explorándola completamente. Sakura contuvo un gemido, pero no tuvo éxito. Escucharla gemir parecía enviarlo al borde. Su mano libre acariciaba su costado, dándole escalofríos. Sus labios eran sorprendentemente suaves pero fuertes, dominante y apasionado.

El gruño con voz ronca antes de apartarse, dejando a Sakura sin aliento y con los labios ligeramente hinchados.

**~Shikamaru e Ino~**

Shikamaru maldijo en voz baja, mientras se agachaba. 'Estúpida mujer,' Pensó tratando de pensar en un plan para de alguna forma derrotar a la ágil hibrida.

Ino sonrió mientras dejaba un leve golpe en su hombro, sus ojos brillando con una luz burlona, "Sabes que nuestra pequeña manada ha estado observando a tu grupo muy de cerca, ¿no?"

Vacilo por un momento ante su pregunta, haciendo una mueca cuando su pie estuvo en contacto con su estómago. Ella chasqueo su lengua con desaprobación, dándole un coqueto guiño. Él le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad.

"Es cierto," La rubia sonrió ante su escepticismo, "Cuando Hinata comenzó a mostrar interés en ese rubio cabeza hueca de tu manada, todos nos dimos cuenta de algo."

El sonrió con satisfacción cuando su puño entro en contacto con el suave muslo de la rubia, "¿Y que sería eso?"

Ella hizo una mueca y su sonrisa desapareció, pero ella siguió adelante, "Que técnicamente somos más lobo que vampiro… duh! Nuestros sentimientos tienden a apoderarse de nosotros a veces. Tenemos un corazón latiendo, sangre, y la habilidad de cambiar a un lobo gigante. Así que el resto de nosotros decidimos que si alguna vez elegíamos un compañero, tendría que ser totalmente lobo. No podía ser un compañero hibrido ya que somos como una familiar. Como Hinata ya había elegido a su macho, cada uno de nosotros elegimos a alguien también para vigilar. Neji eligió a la chica de los moños, mientras Sasuke eligió a la frentona. ¿Te importaría adivinar cuál fue mi elección, Shika-kun?"

Mientras la mente de Shikamaru daba vueltas. '¿Estos híbridos han estado vigilándonos por algún tiempo? ¿Cómo es posible?' Tampoco podía ocultar el sonrojo que se estaba formando en sus mejillas por el apodo que Ino le había dado y la pregunta sugestiva que ella le había planteado. La parte lógica de su mente le decía que lo que la rubia le había dicho tenía sentido. Ellos si parecían ser más lobos que vampiros. Así que tenía sentido que solo buscaran lobos como pareja.

El gruño cuando ella le lanzo otro golpe en su hombro, "¿Y si no hubiéramos escogido a Sakura y Tenten para venir con nosotros?"

Ino sonrió ampliamente, "Solo digamos que es una suerte que lo hicieran."

Hizo una mueca, finalmente dando con un plan para ser más astuto que la rubia hibrida. El hizo una finta a la derecha, y luego se volvió a la izquierda, cogiéndola desprevenida. Un brazo estaba frente a su cuello, mientras el otro la sostenía contra él.

"Oh, creo que acabas de ganar, Shika-kun," Ella giro su cabeza ligeramente, dándole una ardiente mirada. Shikamaru se sintió sonrojar y volverse demasiado caliente. Rápidamente se alejó, dejando a Ino riéndose ruidosamente, su voz aguda sonando dulcemente en los oídos del genio.

**~Después~**

Hinata y Naruto se unieron a los otros, ambos sonriendo y un poco sin aliento. Naruto estaba inmensamente orgulloso. Hinata lo había elogiado, diciéndole que había mejorado mucho desde su primer combate hasta el último. También había conseguido robar algunos besos una que otra vez, tanto para la vergüenza y placer de Hinata. Naruto noto con diversión que los otros también parecían un poco más felices. Especialmente los híbridos.

Neji estaba sonriendo enormemente, sus ojos lila pálido brillando orgullosamente. Su cabello parecía un poco desordenado que cuando el hibrido castaño había llegado. Él estaba a un lado de una Tenten sonrojada y fulminándolo con la mirada, cuyo cabello parecía un poco desordenado para solo haber entrenado. Ella parecía estar tratando de ignorarlo, aunque su mirada seguía moviéndose rápidamente hacia el Hyuga.

Sasuke estaba aburrido aunque sus intensos ojos oscuros no dejaban de mirar a la loba peli-rosa, cuyos labios, Naruto noto, estaban algo hinchados. Sakura estaba extrañamente callada, su mano rozaba sus labios repetidamente. Ella mantenía su mirada verde en el suelo y Naruto podía ver sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Shikamaru estaba sonrojado, sus mejillas de un fuerte rojo. Ino estaba en su espalda, frotando su cara contra su cuello y riendo cuando él le dijo que se detuviera. El genio no hizo ningún movimiento para quitarla, aunque Naruto no podía estar seguro si era por su pereza o si secretamente lo disfrutaba.

"Creo que fue suficiente por esta noche," La mirada de Hinata era cálida y aprobatoria, aunque un destello de complicidad podía ser visto por los híbridos. Todos los híbridos sonrieron, o en el caso de Neji y Sasuke sonrieron ladinamente, a la mujer de cabello negro, "No vamos a poder encontrarnos hasta la semana siguiente ya que los vampiros parecen estar sospechando un poco de que he estado desapareciendo por tres noches seguidas."

Naruto asintió, "Creo que Tsunade también está comenzando a sospechar."

"Nos encontraremos aquí dentro de una semana, en la noche de luna nueva," Hinata miro a todos los miembros reunidos, cada uno asintiendo de acuerdo.

"Hasta entonces," Con esas palabras, los híbridos cambiaron a lobos y desaparecieron en las sombras, dejando atrás la manada de hombres lobo mirando hacia ellos.


End file.
